This invention relates to a simplified flow control device which will prevent the flow of fluid through a length of flexible tubing exceeding a predetermined amount. More particularly, this invention relates to a flow control device having stationary components for use with flexible tubing in a parenteral administration set. The flow control device is constructed with a base and cover having a channel or groove of a predetermined dimension to accommodate the tubing and prevent it from exceeding a predetermined flow rate.
Flow control devices of a rather simplified construction are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,855,173; 3,042,067; 3,061,263 and 3,497,175. While these particular clamping devices are rather basic in their construction, they are designed to control the flow of liquid in varying degrees as well as to completely shut off flow in flexible tubing. There is not currently available a flow control device which is constructed solely for the purpose of preventing excessive flow through a length of flexible tubing. In some instances there occurs during the administration of I.V. fluids a "runaway" condition wherein the flow of liquid is no longer under the influence of a flow control device such as a clamp. This can happen should a clamp become disengaged from the tubing or the tubing cold flow under the force of the clamp. In some instances this condition could be serious to a recipient in that an excessive amount of liquid would be delivered into the vein. To prevent such a condition from occurring, the present invention affords a simplified unit which will surround the tubing and prevent it from expanding beyond the predetermined position to thereby control the flow of fluid therethrough.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a flow control device which will prevent the flow of fluid through flexible tubing exceeding a predetermined amount. Other advantages are a flow control unit which is disposable, can be molded in a unitary manner, can be positioned over the flexible tubing in a fast and efficient manner, with a single hand operation and can be fabricated without expensive molding procedures and from various plastic materials.